


A Sobering Moment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018SSHG Prompt Fest.





	A Sobering Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018 [SSHG Prompt Fest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/profile).

Severus stood in the meeting hall of the Guild of Spellcrafters wishing that he were somewhere else, anywhere else, while attempting not to make eye contact with his mother.

"I think she's a remarkable young woman, and I believe that you do, as well," continued Eileen, before reaching out to take another champagne flute from a floating silver tray.

Severus had, perhaps, had one too many flutes, himself, for his honesty surprised him. "Yes, Mother, Ms. Granger-Weasley is quite accomplished, and I admire her greatly."

Eileen cleared her throat and stage whispered, "But you'd prefer to admire her deeply?"

"Mam!"


End file.
